


Kitten!

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Fluff, Kid-fic, Kitten!, M/M, WAFF, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo comes home to find that Thorin has gotten their son a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 30 days of June fic endeavour, 4/30. Prompted by katajainen with bagginshield fluff. The kidfic wrote itself. I'm sorry about their son's name. It just came from somewhere.

'Thorin, that is a kitten,' Bilbo notes when he comes home, arms laden with books, to find a trio consisting of Thorin, their son and a kitten sitting on the hearthrug in the drawing room.

 

'Very observant, my dear,' Thorin quipped to their son's excited 'Dadddyyyy!'

 

'Why is there a kitten?' Bilbo asked slowly, setting the books down with a thunk onto the coffee table, unshouldering his bag, rubbing at his shoulder where the overstuffed bag had rested on.

 

'Because Frerin wanted one.'

 

And their child looked up at Bilbo with the wee ball of fluff cradled in his pudgy arms, giving him a look which is all too reminiscent of the one's his cousins use (too often) to get their way, never mind they're both nearer twenty to Frerin's four. 'Look, kittyyy!' Frerin announced happily grinning, holding the kitty up, making the white and black for-ball mewl in fright. 'Daddy got it me!'

 

How could Bilbo say no to that?

 


End file.
